Mad Love
by NemesisDemesne
Summary: He needed a toy, he didn't thought that he will find his Queen. He wanted to kill her, yet she tricked him in falling in love with her. He would do anything for her, yet he hurts the one that he loves. He got imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, yet he never thought that he would find such a brilliant gift in such a horrible place.
1. Chapter 1

He was feeling alive when there was chaos, when there were no restrains, when there were no imposed rules. He was feeling alive when he was not caught in Arkham Asylum. The doctors were all the same. After the first meeting they were not returning. They were always men.

And that was what he expecting, a fat man, that was going to run as soon as his eyes landed on the self-proclaimed Prince of Gotahm City.

But, he heard the unmistakably sound of heels on the cement in front of the door.

"If you need anything, call for us."the guard said while a blond woman entered in the room. She, unlike most the women he met, was able to look sexy, yet presentable in the same time. From her white coat, he could tell that he was his doctor.

"Who do you prefer to be called? Mister Joker or just Joker?" she asked as soon as she closed the door behind her. It was a first, most of them would just call him Joker, if they called them by his name.

"Either way. How should I address, doctor?" one of very well known grins appeared on his face while he asked. he wanted to see how brave, how fearless the doctor was.

"Harleen, Doctor Harleen Qunizel." she opened a notebook.  
"Harley Quinn. That is a name that puts a smile on my face." he answered. If he wasn't strapped in that straitjacket, he would have dropped his hands on the table.

"I heard about it, Mistah J." it was not the first time she was called Harley Quinn and she knew very well the story behind it.

"Mistah J? he asked. Another first, she smiled at him, he had to remark most would not answer, after all you never know when the Joker could come after you.

"You gave me a nickname, you needed one, too." then she gazed in her notebook, reading the notes.

"Tell me, Mr. Joker, do you think that you are insane?" she asked, while letting her body lean a bit over the table.

"Tell me, Harley, do you think that I am insane?" he tilted his head, some neon-green strands falling from their place.

"Sane is insanity,most call normality, put forth by society. But, tell me, what do you think?" she continued, looking in his eyes. She was eager to find out as much as possible.

"I do no suffer from something like that. I enjoy it. I am free." she noted that without looking in her notebook. She waited for him to continue.

"Care to elaborate?" one strand fell from her loose pony-tail.  
"No. But that is enough about me. Tell me about you." he wanted to know more about her.

"I can't swim, for an instance, but this is about you, not about me."

"That's right, that's right. You can't swim? Well, this is..." he was taken by surprise with her remark. She told him one weak point.

"A first? Odd? I know about the other doctors..."she made a gesture with her hand, while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, both.. But tell, me how did they let you here? Such a beautiful woman... I must be lucky." he started to laugh, his maniacal laugh filled the room. He wanted to know if the girl was going to run.

"I can say that we are both lucky, then. After all, Mistah J, you are the most interesting human-being, inside and out, that I know about. And believe me, when I say that I am very curious." she smiled before taking her notebook, and pen, letting them drop in the pocket of the lab coat.

"Our session is over." she spoke while the guard came and took Joker to his cell.

The rest of the night, his mind was plagued by Harleen Quinzel. She was not boring, yet and she was such a babe too.. That place was a bit bearable with his new doctor. His laugh filled the block of cells, making everyone aware of his presence. 

When the guard came and took him to the room he had the session, Joker made up his plan. He wanted a new toy, and he found it. More likely it was a her, but her was his property.

Not long after he was in the room, Doctor Harleen Quinzel entered in the room.

"Should we continue from where we were yesterday?" she was still smiling.

"Yes. But, you see, it is boring this little chat of ours. You ask, I answer. Let's change a bit that. We take turns, on it." Harleen took her black rimmed glass off, and placed them in the pocket of the lab coat.

"You got a boyfriend?" He didn't know what he hoped for.

"Nope. I can say that I am married with my work. What is the most horrible thing you ever did?" He thought a bit, before answering honestly.

"I have no ideea."


	2. Chapter 2

_" I have no idea."_

This answer haunted Harleen for two weeks, for every hour. At every single session, she tried to make him answer her question. Yet, he always gave the same answer or he would just ignore her. She wanted to uncover as mush as possible, but every time she would touch a sensible spot, he would turn everything in her direction.

"Tell me, Mistah J, what do you think about Batman?" she never asked about him. But, maybe in this way Joker would react in some other way.

"A thorn. He is a thorn. A thorn that makes things sooo funny." Joker kept his mouth shut, as soon as he realized what he said. He saw how his doctor wrote that in her notepad, yet before she could say anything, he asked.

"Tell me doctor, could you do me a favor?" he asked, while leaning over the table, as mush as the straitjacket let him.

"Yeah, sure, everything." she answered doing the same, yet she realized that she agreed with too much enthusiasm.  
"Yeah." her tone changed a bit.  
"I could really use machine gun." Joker smiled. One of his signature smiles, the ones that gave creeps to everyone. But before she could even think about an answer, a man entered in the room dressed as a guard.

Joker stood up, letting the straitjacket fall on the ground.

"And my friend Jonny Frost, here, would really need your I.D. card."

Doctor Harleen Quinzel was known for her mad courage. She accepted to be the doctor of the most dangerous patients of Arkam Asylum, yet when the Joker was free she knew that she was screwed up. She was aware of being attracted by the Prince of Gotham, but she was still fearing him.

She let herself lean slowly in the chair, knowing that any odd move would bring her death. Harleen looked at the Joker as he moved behind her. She could feel his hands on her shoulders and the way they moved towards her neck. Before she could even react, her head made contact with the table. Harleen felt how she was loosing her consciousness.

"Take her, Jonny Boy, we still have time to have fun."

When Harleen woke up she, she could feel how someone was moving her, and not in a nice way.

"Let me go! " she shouted while trying to hit the one that what was holding her legs. "Let me go!" even if she tried to free herself, the thugs were able to pin her down to a table.

 **"** What do we have here?" The psychiatrist looked to the one that spoke. She saw that he was not wearing the prison clothes anymore. He was not wearing a shirt, and she could see his tattoos, and man, Joker was looking good.

 **"** What you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Mistah J?" she asked while looking up at him. She was so scarred, yet so curious. Part of her body wanted to run as fast as she could and hide somewhere in some hole, forgotten by the world. Somewhere were he couldn't find her. But the other part wanted to know and see everything about him, wanted to be there in the most important moments.

"What? Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really, really bad." he was taken a bit by surprise by her question, by her tone. He took the prods out and looked at her. The voices in his head started to scream at him, some to kill her because, others to let her live, others to transform her in his toy.

 **"** You think so? Well, I can take it."That make him to find a solution, if she survived very well, she was strong. If she died, ... Well, everyone dies at some point.

In the next second, her screams filled the room. Her screams were music for his ears, he hadn't heard something so beautiful in a very, very long time. His doctor passed out, but she was breathing, she was ALIVE!

 _'Let her know where to find you.'_ one of the voices talked.  
 _'Just get rid of her!'_ another one said. Joker took his phone and slipped it in her lab coat.

"We will meet soon, sweets." His men were all outside, waiting for him. Most of the employees of the asylum were dead or tied up in the cells. He was finally free.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since his escape from Arkham, and he sure was busy with his new drug, it had to be a strong one, yet non-lethal, other way would have been useless. Yet he couldn't help thinking about the sexy doctor that he left on the table in the asylum. He regretted he didn't take her with him. She would have been a nice toy for the time being. But his gut told him that she will come to him, after all he saw that little light that existed in her eyes. He could see her attraction for him.

Harleen stayed at home for two weeks already and she was supposed to stay at least two more. She had been sitting in her bed, reading and re-reading every note about Joker. She felt so confused, which she didn't knew why, and she felt a bit weird. In the past days she started to argue with herself. Harleen hated the Joker for trying to kill her and she was afraid of him , yet she wanted to go to him, hug him, after all, if she wasn't tortured by self-proclaimed Prince of Crime, she would have been in jail or something for helping him.

The police discovered that his gang used her acces card, but they told her not to worry, because she was a victim, not an accomplice.  
She stopped for a second, remembering that she had something that she kept secret from the police. It was a phone, she assumed that it was Joker's. She opened it and saw an address. Her irrational part took over her brain and in seconds her laptop was in her lap. She found out that at that address, was an abandoned building, outside the city.

The doctor jumped from the bed and ran to the shower, she wanted to look good for him. Yes, she wanted to look good for him. When she was finished, she put on a pair of skinny-jeans, a blue dress shirt...but then, why did she wanted to look good for him?

Harleen never found her answer, but she sure found the place interesting. It was hot, too hot. She could feel the toxins in the air, but her full attention was on the man in front of her.

"Would you live for me?" Joker knew very well why this question was a hard one. When you live for someone, you have to make sure that you stay alive as long as it please the other, as long as you are needed. And she just sold her life. But the question was, did he have to push her? Or she will jump?

And he realised that she didn't know how to swim and also the fact that there was a nagging feeling of guilty He took off his jacket and tie, and jumped after her.  
It was easy to find her body, and with a swift move he took her to the surface. Her skin and hair were whitter, while her clothes, like his were dissolved, the only trace of them were the colours that were around them.  
She was alive, and he was kissing her chalky white lips. He found a new toy, and this thought make him laugh.


End file.
